zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cameos
The ''Legend of Zelda'' series has had an impact on popular culture. Thus cameos of Legend of Zelda characters and items are abundant in television shows, movies, and other video games. References to The Legend of Zelda in video games Mario Series In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario can obtain an item known as the Warp Whistle, which both looks and sounds like the Recorder from The Legend of Zelda. As in The Legend of Zelda, when played, the Warp Whistle summons a whirlwind that warps Mario to a different world. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Link can be found sleeping in the inn in Rose Town. If Mario approaches Link, the "secret unlocked" sound from the Zelda series will play. In Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, there is an item known as the "Great Force", which is represented by a golden triangle, evoking the image of the Triforce. In Super Paper Mario the character Mimi will ask you to pay for her vases when broken just like several characters in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Interestingly she will not accept coins and wants octagonal gems called Rubees, an obvious reference to Rupees, the currency of the Zelda Series. World of Warcraft series Blizzard pays homage to The Legend of Zelda through an NPC gnome named Linkin. Located in Ungoro crater, he shows a resemblance to classic Link and gives the player various quests to recover his memory after finding his equipment on a wrecked raft. The rewards include items resembling the Master Sword and boomerang. Finally, the quests are titled "It's Dangerous to Go Alone" and "It's a Secret to Every One", both of which are quotes from the original The Legend of Zelda. Other items and pieces of dialogue found during this quest are references to The Legend of Zelda, as well. In World of War Craft II the Triforce appear on a rock in the Temple of the Damned. Animal Crossing series The Triforce, Fused Shadow (called "Midna's Mask"), Majora's Mask, the Master Sword, and the Bunny Hood make appearances as furniture or headgear. The Hero's Clothes and Hero's Cap resemble Link's clothes and hat, respectively. When Katrina, the fortune teller, comes to town, the Triforce design can be seen in her tent. In the Nintendo GameCube version, the sailor Gulliver often tells tales about his journeys at sea. In one story he states "When I fought the sea snakes at Pinnacle Rock! Wait a minute... That wasn't me!", in an obvious reference to The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Donkey Kong series In Donkey Kong Country 2, Link appears as one of "Cranky's Video Game Heroes". Specifically, Link holds the third place in the most collected DK Coin screen that appears after the first game completion. In Donkey Kong County 3, when asking Bazaar the Bear about Baron K. Roolenstein's castle without paying, he mentions something about a cheeky boy called Link who was also looking for the castle earlier. Many songs from the Zelda series are featured in the game Donkey Konga, as well as a slot machine mode which features pictures of characters from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Kirby series ]] It is commonly thought that the green cap and blue sword that kirby receives after swallowing a sword enemy are a reference to Link and the Master Sword. Kirby also wields a sword simply called "Master" in a battle against Meta Knight. In Kirby Super Star, a valuable item called the Triforce can be found in the Great Cave Offense. Kirby is sometimes required to draw the Triforce on the paint roller mini game. Pokemon Series In Pokemon Stadium 2 several home video consoles are seen. Interestingly all of them contain a Zelda game in the cartridge slot (The Legend of Zelda is in the NES, A Link to the Past is in the SNES and Ocarina of Time is in the Nintendo 64). Wario Ware series Several mini games in the series involve the player taking control of Link. Final Fantasy series In the Japanese version of the original Final Fantasy, a gravestone in Elfland reads "Here lies Link. 837 - 866. R. I. P." At the time, Squaresoft was a second party company that mainly made games for Nintendo and it is commonly believed the grave is a reference to Link. In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, a blue sword titled Master Sword can be found. It is one of the most powerful swords in the game and is thought to be a reference to legendary blade from Zelda mythos. Tetris series If the player successfully completes a B type game at level 9, many Nintendo characters appear, playing various instruments. Among them is Link playing his Recorder. On the DS version of Tetris, there is a game mode dedicated to Link. The game mode is like the Zelda series in a way that it it is highly based on puzzle solving. Music from the Zelda series also appears in this mode. Captain★Rainbow A character called Crazy Tracy appears in this game. She is believed to be a reference to the character of the same name in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. To further this theory she has a picture of Link and Mario on the wall of her mansion. Golden Sun: The Lost Age Although not appearing in a normal game, a sprite of Link has been found in unused data of the game. Hacking is the only way to make him appear. He appears as Felix's sprite in the over world. Due to it being unfinished data it is slightly glitchly. As soon as Link starts walking, he will remain in his walking animations even if you come to a full stop, but will automatically stand still as soon as you press A to open up the menu. It is unknown what purpose Link would play in the the game but it was most likely intended to be just a cameo appearance. F1 Race Link appears at the finishing line of course five. Reference to The Legend of Zelda in television The Power Puff Girls In one Episode of The Power Puff Girls the Mayor of Townsville can be seen playing a Zelda game on a Nintendo 64 (presumably Ocarina of Time). The scene features Link and a fairy who are killed repeatedly by boulders and other Dungeon related traps from the series. South Park Both Link and Ganondorf appear briefly in the episode titled "Imagination Land". Neither have any in game dialogue and only appear in the final battle between the good imaginary characters and the evil imaginary characters. The X Files Link had an appearance in The X Files as a begger who wore green clothing and a green hat just like Link's. Cameos in the series There are other appearances within The Legend of Zelda series. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In several houses, there is a picture of Mario on the wall. Several Chain Chomps from the Mario series appear as enemies. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening A Yoshi Doll can be obtained by playing the Trendy Game. Christine the goat sends Mr. Write a picture of Princess Peach, claiming it to be her. Many enemies from the Mario series also make appearances such as Goombas and Boos. One enemy (a chain chomp called Bow-Wow from the Mario Series even plays the role as an ally. A character named Mamu appears. Though he plays the role of a different character, his in-game appearance is is identical to Wart from Super Mario Bros. 2. Richard from the Japanese game Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru (translated as For the Frog the Bell Tolls) makes an appearance. The protagonist of the Kirby series appears as an enemy called Anti-Kirby in the Eagle's Tower dungeon. Mr. Write is based on Dr. Wright from Sim City. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Once Link enters the Hyrule Castle courtyard, where he can talk to Princess Zelda, he can look in the right window. Here, it is possible to see pictures of Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Princess Peach, and Yoshi hanging on the wall. Malon and Talon wear Bowser-like pendants around their necks. An Arwing from Star Fox 64 appears in Kokiri Forest as a beta enemy of sorts when the game is glitched. Talon and Sharp are commonly thought to be a reference to Mario while Ingo and Flat are supposed references to Luigi. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask On the Happy Mask Salesman's Backpack, there is a Mario Mask about halfway up. There are also masks that resemble Elvis and Darth Maul. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Enemies from the Mario Series appear. Mr. Write from Link's Awakening makes another appearance in Oracle of Seasons. Santa Claus is mentioned in Oracle of Seasons after Link slides down Holly's chimney, possibly implying that he acts the same in the Legend of Zelda universe as his real world legend describes. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Chain Chomps appear once again. This time as an item. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Tingle Tuner, an item used to connect the Game Boy to the Gamecube is nearly identical to a Game Boy Advance. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Lakitus and Bob-ombs from the Mario series appear as enemies. Dr. Left (like Mr. Wright) is based on Dr. Wright from Sim City. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fyer the man who runs the lake side cannon has a picture of an enemy from the Mario series called a | Bullet Bill on his shirt. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Dee Ess Island is an obvious reference to the Nintendo DS, in the name and the shape of the isle. Category:Cameos Category:The Legend of Zelda series